The present invention relates to simulated rock and a method of producing a product simulating natural volcanic rock in appearance.
Rocks are often used in landscaping for aesthetic background. Volcanic rock, i.e., rock resulting from volcanic action and typically having open pocks or voids on its surface formed by gases, is one of the most attractive for this purpose. However, volcanic rock is relatively expensive in many locations in view of its local scarcity, demand, the cost of transporting the same from a distant location, etc. Because of this expense, efforts have been made in the past to simulate volcanic and other rocks, but with concrete. These efforts have been largely unsuccessful, though, in view of the difficulty of simulating with concrete many of the features naturally found in such a rock. That is, "concrete" rocks typically have been easily discernable from the real thing, and for this reason are not acceptable to many consumers.